Transformation
by Kamiko-chan0101
Summary: La noche luego de que salieran de la capital de los muertos, Ban no podía sacarse de la mente el drástico cambio de apariencia de King, pero podría no ser tan malo como pensaba, tal vez, aquello tuviera más ventajas de lo que imaginaba… [One-shot BanxKing]


Comenzaba a desesperarle un poco todo esto, Ban había estado mirándolo fijamente por demasiado tiempo, no se le ocurría el por qué lo haría y por alguna razón prefería no preguntar. Así transcurrieron un par de minutos hasta que colmó la paciencia de King.

-¿Por qué demonios me ves tanto?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?~

-Como si pudieras mirar a alguien sin parpadear y pasar desapercibido.

-Buen punto~ Pues, solo pensaba que todo esto es raro~.-Ahora fue el turno de Harlequin para preguntar a qué se refería con eso.- Como si pudieras cambiar tanto de apariencia y pasar desapercibido~.- Citó la anterior frase del castaño.- Tal vez no me acostumbre nunca a esto~

-No es como si me importara.-Se volteó en dirección a la ventana, admirando como Diane dormía. Hubo silencio por un momento, Ban parecía estar pensando en quién sabe qué mientras King luchaba por no quedarse dormido por más que lo deseara con todo su ser.

-Pero sabes~ Puede que no sea tan malo.- Parecía como si hubiera sido despertado a las tres de la madrugada, pero aún así preguntó por qué lo decía.- Así eres mucho más lindo y tierno~ Sin mencionar que así es más fácil controlarte~.

-No entiendo una palabra de lo que quieres decir, deberías dejar un poco el alcohol.

-¿De veras quieres saber de que hablo?- No esperó respuesta por parte del aludido y en unos instantes se encontraba aprisionando a King contra su cuerpo, el albino no hizo más que ignorar los pataleos del castaño y caminando de espaldas se tumbó en su cama.

-¿¡Acaso no entiendes!? ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

-No deberías gritar tanto, todos están durmiendo~.- Se acomodó arrastrando a King consigo, cubriéndolos a ambos con las sábanas.- Solo relájate~.

Se mantuvo forcejeando sin lograr soltar su agarre por un buen rato, miró a su raptor para discernir si ya se había dormido y tras comprobar esto, reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Ban con inseguridad. Cuando lo hizo, el albino lo acercó más a sí.- Así me gusta~.- Al castaño se le subieron los colores al rostro y regresó a su tarea de patalear en un intento de librarse de las garras del zorro.- Ya deja de resistirte y duérmete.- Ordenó ya exasperado por la lucha, Harlequin detuvo su forcejeo y terminó por dormirse.

Inusualmente, King despertó antes que Ban a la mañana siguiente, y este seguía estrechándolo contra su pecho. El albino dormía profundamente, roncaba levemente y tenía un hilo de saliva surcando su mejilla derecha, King suprimió una risa al verlo de ese modo y se deslizó sigilosamente hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. Y lo besó. Como era de esperarse aún tenía el gusto a alcohol de todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior, lo imprevisto fue que Ban le sujetara de la nuca a la par que introducía su lengua profundizando el beso. Harlequin trató de separarse por la sorpresa, cosa que no le agradó del todo al bandido, por lo que le mordió el labio inferior con los colmillos antes de dejarlo libre, el castaño soltó un quejido por el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su labio.

-Eres un pillo~.- Sonreía como buen triunfador, como sólo él sabe hacerlo. King se ruborizó y ladeó la mirada, intentó levantarse para salir de esa situación, pero fue jalado de vuelta a la cama quedando debajo de Ban en un solo movimiento.-Veamos que más puedes hacer cuando pierdes el pudor~

-E-espera Ban… ¡Para!

* * *

><p>-¿El señor Ban y el señor King aún no han despertado?-A Elizabeth le recorría un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo de tan solo pensar que debería desayunar algo preparado por Meliodas.<p>

-Tal vez se levanten pronto, puedes ir a buscar a Ban si tanto odias mi comida.-Dijo Meliodas casi leyendo la mente de la chica.

-Podría molestarse… Esperaré a que despierte para comer.

-Ya veo, dispuesta a saltarse comidas con tal de no comer lo que preparo, que astuta.- Simuló admiración ante esta declaración, y así terminó con Elizabeth tratando de disculparse, con Hawk recriminándole que no debía tratar así a Elizabeth y con Diane tratando de defender a su capitán desde el exterior del Boar Hat.


End file.
